Indiana Jones and the Iron Lance
by jpwarden
Summary: The second World War is in full swing in North Africa. Indiana Jones finds himself again in Cairo with Sallah. Unknown to British forces, the Nazis have uncovered the resting spot of the lance that pierced Christ's side. Can Indy get to the spear first?
1. Prologue

Colonel George Bromhead looked Eastward across the hilly African landscape as the sun sank behind him.

The british royal army had been positioned in North Africa for some time.

Bromhead was the son of soldier, in fact he came from a long line of military men.

His father had been wounded in the Great War and his grandfather Gonville Bromhead was given the Victoria Cross for his gallantries at the Defense of Rorke's Drift during the Anglo/Zulu war, Gonville's grand father had also served, fighting in the battle of Waterloo.

Bromhead was thirty four, tough, rugged and handsome.

He stood tall at six foot two.

Wavy blonde hair covered his head.

His tanned face was angular and his features, well defined.

The Nazi tank commander, Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, had a deep respect for Bromhead.

Bromhead's tactics had sent Rommel's men into a full on retreat during the battle of Tobruk.

Bromhead and Rommel had even personally met during the fray.

After acknowledging each other the two men commended each other on their tactics.

Rommel's retreat had given themen of Bromhead's division a short break but small skirmishes had become increasingly more common.

Bromhead knew Rommel was planning something.

The coloneol turned away from the horizon and went into a small room at the top of the bunker's watch tower, from which he was observing.

His second-in-command Lieutenant

Colonel Richard Thomas sat at a desk in the room.

"What are you thinking, sir?" questioned Thomas.

"I'm not sure what to do Richard." replied Bromhead, "Something's fishy. Look at the sky, see how the clouds swirl about, out that way." he continued, pointing East.

Thomas looked out over the horizon.

Bromhead was right, far out to the east a mass of storm clouds swirled around a single point, like a tornado.

"That's odd. It looks like it's happening only in that one spot, and its not moving." Thomas observed.

Bromhead nodded in agreement saying, "Something's happening Richard, something big."


	2. The Hero

Indiana Jones laughed heartily.

He sat in the dining room of his friend Sallah's home.

Sallah had told a dirty joke that had had an inebriated Indiana in stitches.

"Sallah, you really know how to entertain. Really, I mean it." said Jones some what slurring a few words.

"Well, Indy your an easy man to entertain, if a joke like that has you laughing that hard."

Both laughed.

Jones stood up from the table and walked onto the balcony adjoining the room.

Peering out over the city he saw a mass of storm clouds, swirling like a tornado.

"Hey Sallah, I must be pretty far gone if I'm seeing this but, is that a tornado I see?"

"I.....What is that?" said Sallah looking at the clouds.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Rain poured down.

Jones ran inside, shaking off the cold rain, which had almost sobered him a bit.

"That's pretty odd." said Sallah.

"Yea, I'd like to know what's happening." Jones added.

Sallah suddenly seemed to jump with realization.

"There was a dig out that way. It was odd, very secretive. A man named .... I never got his name now that I think." Sallah said.

Jones said, "Hmm..I wonder what's happening."

"I'll be back." said Jones

"But Indy, where are you going."

"I just want to investigate."

"I'll go with you." Sallah said.

"Fine c'mon."


	3. The Field Marshal

Rain poured from the sky.

Nazi Field Marshal Erwin Rommel stood on a hill, overlooking the excavation before him.

His disgust with Hitler was slowly growing.

Rommel had found many problems with the Nazi party but this had him quite upset.

Hitler had personally ordered him to take a single Panzer tank with a full crew, a group of twenty infantry men, and a ten archeaologists behind enemy lines into Egypt.

The goal of this mission was to find some magical spear.

Rommel scoffed at the thought.

'I don't need a spear to win.' he thought to himself.

"Quite a peculiar storm." said Rommel in a slick German accent.

His second in command, just a bit down the hill, nodded.

Lightning struck suddenly,illuminating the scene.

Ten men with m-p 90's stood guard around a large excavation.

Twenty men, dirty and covered in sweat, dug into the sandy earth.

Rommel pulled his black, leather jacket around him and buttoned it up.

A freezing breeze added to the cool night, making the rain bite hard at the men.

"That is all for tonight." shouted Rommel.

The men began to pack away gear.

Rommel turned and descended the hill.

"Sir, we will be behind schedule if we stop now." said Rommel's field aid.

"I don't care." replied Rommel.

Rommel went into his tent, tired and sick of this business.


	4. Observation

Indiana Jones and Sallah watched from behind a hill as the Nazis packed digging equiptment away.

His revolver drawn, Jones was on his guard.

"What are they looking for?" asked Sallah.

"I don't know Sallah." replied Jones.

"Who was that on the hill?" asked Sallah

"I don't Know."

"Is that a Panzer?" asked Sallah.

"Yes, Sallah. Shut up!"

The burly Egyptian was quiet.

Jones drew out a pair of binoculars from his shoulder bag.

Pushing up his brown fedora he placed the binoculars to his eyes.

Rain fell heavily upon the two.

Jones watched pensively.

In the fading light things were hard see.

The officer who had gone into his tent had come back out.

He was giving orders in German.

In a flash of severe lightning the officer's face was clearly seen.

"That's Rommel. What in the hell is he doing here." said Jones to himself.

Water dripped off Jones' hat.

"Come on Sallah lets get closer."

The two men quietly and stealthily made their way into the camp.


End file.
